


末流艳闻

by moleculesrar



Category: chasing the dragon 2, 追龙2
Genre: M/M, 吐真剂play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar





	末流艳闻

他叫龙志强，别人都叫他大富豪。他没钱的时候胆子很大，有钱了遇见了长相清秀的何天。  
何天补觉的样子映在龙志强的监控录像上，有几分消瘦的身体抱着被子，眉头紧簇，乖巧得像个养在深闺的初婚少妇，仿佛邀请丈夫去摸他翘翘的屁股，指缝把肉臀勒得变形，龙志强能被他迷得爽嗨骂遍祖宗十八代。  
澳门首富贺不凡周旋于三位太太，香港枭雄龙志强却玩金屋藏娇，谁闻更艳？  
何天老大不小了，还没结婚，而我呢，也算单身，我老婆赔给别人了，龙志强想。玩心复起，他用对讲机叫博士立刻就位并带上吐真剂。  
他发誓博士亲手给何天注射的吐真剂是他玩过最有趣的几个游戏之一，第一名是碰碰车，云霄飞车和吐真剂并列第二名。一次不够，再来一次；几次不够，何天恐怕要吐上一阵子，一会儿摸摸肚子，一会儿捂着嘴干呕，好像个营养不良的孕妇趴在台球桌上迷离着双眼看他；还会晕晕沉沉的坐在他旁边吃饭，口齿不清问他阿大，吃不吃虾头，你不要吃榴莲之后吻我。劲爆到兔兔说她永远无法忘记神灯和诸葛听到雇佣军的话饭粒从鼻孔喷出来的场景。  
吐真剂这事虽有前科，但龙志强从来不干痛改前非的事。博士在旁边疯狂叹气摇头，然后为虎作伥为龙志强扮打针护士。  
龙志强那时候已经知道这位新小弟是个差佬。  
不过，难得人家那么有诚意的嘛。  
而且好玩的啦，艳过三位常见报的太太啦。贺不凡是赌场的王，玩那三个女人落个风流倜傥一辈子的名声。他龙志强不仅是贼里的王，更玩极品差佬，也算是一流国际艳闻，如果将花边卖给八卦杂志社，赚的钱绝对能让阿飞在赌场撑够一小时。  
那天半夜一点半，小差佬又被注射吐真剂，打完一针，博士又补一针才乖乖跑走。为了隐藏小差佬身份，何天被龙志强多次猥亵非但不会反抗，反而只会咬紧牙关，憋得眼泪涌出来砸在襟前，生怕自己说错话，龙志强摸透他后变本加厉，社会不安定因素真是坏的很。差佬中最老实巴交的何天只会把肩膀一抽、一抽，兴奋又羞耻得腿间仿佛开了闸似的湿哒哒，在龙志强手指头上蹭银丝，又从手指缝流出去。  
啊，猫鼠游戏。龙志强笑的眼皮都在跳动。可惜难说谁猫谁鼠。  
主要怪小差佬曾被养在深闺，每日陪陪母亲，闲云野鹤，又加上李强这半个爹保护得好，如今温柔贤惠聪明能干混身散发善生养的气息诱得悍匪老当益壮。Somebody lies，他若调皮最该被管教。  
半夜一点四十五龙志强上上下下摸够了，何天气喘吁吁瘫在椅子上，被巴掌揍得火辣的屁股在凉椅子座上发狂的蹭。龙志强捧着他的脸为他擦泪，耐心解释「Spanking from Daddy」为何物。麻绳捆紧的何天又流出新眼泪，摇着头说“不要”，又点头嗯嗯哼哼。  
手指滑进小差佬的湿穴里，龙志强哑着嗓子问：“有乜目的？” 何天发着抖流着冷汗闭着上眼睛全当一场无边春梦。  
何天很喜欢穿纯棉白T恤，摸着柔软，吸水效果佳。悍匪亲小差佬的大腿根时后者胸前那一块白T布料晕湿了，一大块不规则的湿渍一瞬涌现。何天兴奋又羞耻，挣得被麻绳绑在身上的椅子在地上咿呀的叫，他闭着的眼突然睁得好大，好像要确认眼前的一幕是否真的发生。龙志强凑过去闻到奶味，才知道博士补那针和神秘微笑别有深意，博士确实有些好东西。  
催乳剂，真给他这个混蛋搞到了。  
巧笑倩兮，美目盼兮。枭雄怀拥美人，嘴巴黏在T恤外面吸咬，把一双乳尖吸得胀高，头又像内窥镜似的钻进衣服里，叼着奶嘴又舔薄汗打湿的胸肌。再问「有乜目的」。  
小差佬就范乖乖答「有目的」，然后嘴唇抖两下，眼泪一边掉奶水一边喷，溢出的奶水清甜如人，越来越美味。  
何天把自己晒的很匀称，却只有大腿中间留着白印，像条透明假内裤。钱，色，玩，权，欲。人生不过如此，枭雄从无他求，一股热血冲上不清醒的大脑。何天想缩腿夹一夹中间摇晃得硬得发疼的东西却被麻绳阻止，小腿卡在龙志强肩头，龙志强撩拨他的耳垂，舌尖舔他鼻尖，又吻他肖想已久的薄软的唇。粗长性器挺在他身体里紧密结合，律动起来像个发了疯的打桩机。  
几番，差佬穴道精液吃撑，泪眼婆沙，射出精液同悍匪小腹上的汗混在一起流悍匪全身。悍匪抓着他的发，再问「雇佣军，你有乜目的」，差佬也只得一边哆嗦着一边骂，声音像过电，奶水止不住弄脏一件T恤。  
“痴线。为了、爽，为了……被你碰，满意吗？……痴线！龙志强屌你老母！”  
事后一根烟，龙志强抽完立刻穿衣服。  
「娘兮兮的」，他盯着何天系自己衬衫扣子，心里不知道骂了多少遍这个杀千刀的卧底，娘炮，哭包，干什么差佬，跟我去夏威夷多有前途，也不知小差佬是晕是睡还是羞到昏迷。  
龙志强把麻绳扔远，抱着何天跪在空荡的昏暗密室，吻他额头和哭肿的眼，何天眉毛终得舒展。  
龙志强吻完，拿被单裹了何天扔外面台球桌上等他晕到自然醒。回身在镜子里望见自己红光满面，容光焕发，尽是快慰舒坦，满满得意，雄风昂昂，恨不得给自己鼓掌，玩起扪心自问。  
玩起金屋藏娇，谁又能胜真龙？  
可叹结局遗憾，海关前兄弟对峙，一个眼中情不变，一个返忆回流年。他也知自尽更像枭雄，配合熟人亲手请君入瓮更像成就那人了。所以，这充其量算个末流艳闻，毕竟差佬偶尔还能撞见好好艳的嘛。


End file.
